


Tell It To My Heart

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Language, M/M, Rating: PG13, Secret Relationship, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron wants to come clean...with Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell It To My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Tell It To My Heart" by Taylor Dayne.

I know you like me.

I see it in your eyes, when you kiss me.

I can feel your desire, when you fuck me.

But when we’re in public, you act different.

There’s longing, but also distance.

You want me to want you.

Do you get off on it, or is it something else?

I won’t be your dirty secret.

I’m not an old rag or a sleazy whore.

I want to be yours.

It’s time for you to come clean.

Tell it to my heart.

Tell me I’m the only one.

Is it really love, or just a game?


End file.
